gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Paleto Bay
Paleto Bay is a small town located on the lush northern coast of Blaine County, San Andreas. Sitting at the base of massive Mount Chilliad, Paleto Bay is a coast-side town home to the Cluckin' Bell chicken factory, used to make chicken parts for all of San Andreas to enjoy. The town also has a Los Santos County Sheriff office. The dense vegetation that grows around the area is a vast contrast that of the dry and arid Sandy Shores'. Paleto Bay is a good resting stop for truckers due to its large number of commodities and the fact that Route 1 runs right through the middle of town. Character Paleto Bay is the typical small town settlement found throughout America. Paleto Bay is much more developed than other towns in Blaine County, such as Sandy Shores. There are several store chains that operate in Paleto Bay, like the famous Herr Kutz Barber. In fact, the Cluckin' Bell corporation is operating a large chicken factory in the southern end of Paleto Bay. It appears that Paleto Bay experiences far less crime than other areas in Blaine County. However, despite the friendly image portrayed, Paleto Bay is filled with corrupt local police who are known to cheat the Paleto residents out of their money through the Blaine County Savings Bank. In fact, the police did not hesitate to rush to the bank when a robbery occurred. Paleto Bay is the northernmost settlement in San Andreas. Route 1 passes through the middle of the town. In the south, there is a Go Loco Railroad train station situated behind the Cluckin' Bell chicken factory. However, it is revealed that Merryweather Security has control of the train station as well, which was seen when one of their courier trains was derailed. On the western end of the town, the Paleto Forest serves for hunters like Cletus Ewing to hunt various different wildlife. The centre of Paleto Bay is where all the shopping and commerce is found. Stores such as 24/7 help provide the town's economy. The southern end of the town is dominated by the presence of a large train station and factory, along with the hills leading to Mount Chiliad. The northern end of the town includes a small peninsula along with a few tiny islands. The eastern end of Paleto is more dedicated to hard labour. A scrapyard, garage, and a small farm can be found. There's also a RON gas station. Events of GTA V *Paleto Score Setup *The Paleto Score *Minute Man Blues *Diamonds are for Trevor Purchasable Properties *The Hen House Influence Paleto Bay is mostly based on the city of Fillmore, California however it does contain elements of other southern Californian towns such as Lamont and Somis and the central Californian region of Big Sur. Roads and Streets *Cascabel Avenue *Duluoz Avenue *Great Ocean Highway *Main Street *Paleto Boulevard *Procopio Drive *Procopio Promenade *Pyrite Avenue Places of interest *The Bay Care Center *Paleto Bay Fire Station *Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office *Red's Machine Supplies *St. Brigid Baptist Church Businesses *Ammu-Nation *Bay Bar *Bay's Electronics *Bay Hardware *Beeker's Garage *Belinda Mays Beauty Salon *Blaine County Savings Bank *Checkout! *The Chrome Dome Burgerfahrzeug Repairs *Cluckin' Bell Farms *Discount Store *Don's Country Store *Dream View Motel *Famous Hamburgers *Golden Buns Bakery *Helmut's European Autos *The Hen House *Herr Kutz Barber *J's Bonds *Jetsam *Mojito Inn *Morris & Sons Feed and Supplies *No Marks Cleaners *Paleto Bay Financial Services Inc. *Paleto Pets and Veterinary Services *Peckerwood College Style *Pop's Pills *Post Op *Ray's Electronics *RON Station *Sally's Surf Shop *Tattoo Parlor *Willie's Supermarket *Wilson Hatcheries *Xero Gas Gallery PaletoMap-GTAV.jpg|Paleto Bay and surrounding areas on the map. ajmpaletobaydowntown1.jpg|Duluoz Avenue in Downtown Paleto Bay. Ajmpaletobaydowntown2.jpg|Paleto Blvd in Downtown Paleto Bay. Paleto 5.jpg|Franklin Clinton parachuting down towards Paleto Bay. Paleto 3.jpg|Trevor Philips walking down a street in Paleto Bay. 0_0000002.jpg|Paleto Bay's Beach. 0_02.jpg|View of Mount Chiliad from Paleto Bay Cove. Paleto Chilliad.jpg|Paleto and Chiliad. Paleto Aerial.jpg|Aerial view. Trivia *Paleto has similarities with other GTA San Andreas towns, such as Angel Pine for proximity to Mount Chiliad and Bayside for being the most upper northwest location on the map. *''Paleto'' is a Spanish slang word for redneck. *According to Trevor, it takes about four hours to drive from Los Santos to Paleto Bay. This is an accutate assumption, as it takes less than 8 minutes in real time to drive that distance. *After The Paleto Score, the apartment complex destroyed in the escape remains damaged and on fire. *Although the town's population and year of estbalishment is unknown, there is a slight clue on the welcome sign near to Donkey Punch Family Farm. A bullet hole covers some of the numbers. hu:Paleto Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Towns in GTA V Category:Locations Category:Blaine County Category:Places in Los Santos Category:Places in San Andreas Category:Towns Category:Places